Arte
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Kuro y Luciano van a una exposición de arte. Kuro piensa que Luciano es arte. (One-shot 2p! Itapan)


_**Summary: Kuro**_ _ **y**_ _ **Luciano**_ _ **van**_ _ **a**_ _ **una**_ _ **exposición**_ _ **de**_ _ **arte. Kuro**_ _ **piensa**_ _ **que**_ _ **Luciano**_ _ **es**_ _ **arte.**_

 _ **Avisos: ¿Malas palabras? Shounen-ai**_ _ **/yaoi**_ _ **leve**_ _ **Duh/ y**_ _ **sexo**_ _ **implícito(?**_

 _ **A/N: AHHHH**_ _ **LO**_ _ **AMO**_ _ **MUCHO**_ _ **ENSERIO DIOS**_ _ **SON**_ _ **BAES**_

 _ **Palabras: 1129**_

* * *

Kuro se había sorprendido gratamente al ser invitado por Luciano a una exposición de arte.

Desde hacía un tiempo sabía que el arte era no un simple pasatiempo, si no la manera de vivir del italiano.

No es como si él mismo no gustase de las formas del arte, por supuesto que no, tenía varios cuadros en su casa, estaba en una comunidad en Tumblr y DeviantART, amaba el anime (aunque lo escondiese) y cada vez que podía se hacía un nuevo tatuaje.

Lo que le sorprendió es que Luciano (ESE LUCIANO) le invitase a ÉL a ir a una exposición. Juntos. Los dos.

No, no es que pensase que fuese una cita, sabía que si el italiano tuviese interés en ello se lo haría saber; pero igualmente había gato encerrado.

Pero Kuro, como buen gato curioso que es, aceptó.

-Oye...- Llamó la atención de su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Preferías haber ido en coche?- Sonrió el otro burlón.

-No por dios.- Suspiró.- Me preguntaba... ¿Por qué me has invitado a ir contigo?

-¿Ah?

-Quiero decir, justamente a mí.

-Oh eso es sencillo.- Se estiró el otro, apartándose para dejar pasar a unas adolescentes.- Lutz es imbécil, mi hermano no entiende la pintura, François está bebido, Oliver no para de gritar, Allen también es imbécil, y los demás estaban ocupados.

Eso tenía sentido.

-¿Qué clase de exposición es?

-¿De pinturas, duh?

La mirada de Kuro le hizo reír.

-Son cuadros de jóvenes de mi país.

-¿Y...?- Sabía que había algo más.

-Estos jóvenes están en un manicomio.

Eso tenía más sentido.

-La pintura es un escape y una manera de rehabilitación para ellos...- Se rascó la barbilla.- Y me han dicho que son realmente buenos.

-Las mentes más rotas son las más brillantes.

-Pues tú eres oscuro como la mierda, Kuro.

-¿Ves esa carretera? Vas a acabar allí como no te calles.

Otra carcajada, y luego silencio.

-Hey...

-¿Qué?- Gruñó.

-¿Seguro que quieres venir?

-¿Hm?- Miró al italiano, y éste desvió la mirada.

-Q-Quiero decir, ¿no tenías más planes?

-No realmente.

-Oh... Ya veo...

Se quedaron en silencio, cosa usual, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde se mostraba la exposición.

Era un museo escondido entre dos paredes de ladrillo rojo desgastado, la puerta era de madera caoba con un horario de entradas semi-despegado de ella. Un cartel que colgaba encima indicaba que habían llegado.

-Parece más una tienda de antigüedades.

-Calla y pasa.- Luciano le sujetó la puerta.

El japonés entró y vio un estrecho recibidor con nadie atendiendo, unas sillas con cojines de colores adornaban los lados junto a cuadros y plantas de diferentes tipos.

Al fondo tres puertas, una abierta y dos cerradas, se podían ver, escondidas entre todos los artículos en las paredes.

Un cartel que indicaba una prohibición de fumar y de mascotas estaban encima de las sillas.

-Ven.- Le tomó del brazo el otro, guiándolo hasta la puerta abierta.

Tras ella una gran pasillo de color crema, con suelos manchados de pintura y paredes repletas de cuadros se extendía por lo que parecía ser todo el resto del edificio.

-Parecía más pequeño por fuera.- Comentó a media voz.

-¿Verdad que lo hace?- Una tercera voz sonó detrás de ellos.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellera rubia cobriza agarrada en una coleta mal hecha, ojos café, con sonrisa natural y pecas en las mejillas.- ¡Oh por Dios Luciano! Hace un milenio que no te veo.

-No sea exagerada, Gina, no ha sido tanto tiempo.- Sonrió su compañero, sin ninguna connotación sarcástica en su voz.

-¡Claro que lo ha sido!- Rió la mujer, dándole un abrazo al moreno.- ¿Y a quién traes por ahí?

-Oh, este es Kuro.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Un _amigo_ de Japón.

-Es un placer, señorita...

-Llámame Gina, cariño, todo el que sea amigo de Luce es mi amigo.- Le dio un abrazo que casi le revienta tres costillas.- ¿Estáis aquí por la exposición?

-Si, me pareció interesante.

-Pues mirad mirad, yo estaré en la parte de atrás, si me necesitáis llamadme.

-Gracias, Gina.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, con la coleta botando tras de ella.

-¿Es amigable, no?- Se rió.

El italiano simplemente se dirigió a los cuadros y comenzó a mirarlos, con una expresión seria en la cara.

Kuro en cambio, se quedó observando al primero.

Era increíble cómo alguien tan sarcástico y sádico podía ser tan amigable y cálido con una persona, o cómo podía cambiar de reírse de algo a carcajadas a estar completamente serio como en ese momento.

Luciano siguió pasando de cuadro en cuadro, analizándolos, a veces con rostro más iluminado y a veces más oscuro.

Kuro repasó la cara del otro mientras tanto.

Pestañas largas, ojos grandes y magentas, labios finos, piel morena y dientes perfectos, todo enmarcado por un flequillo de color rojizo.

Era bello, totalmente.

-Oye.- Se giró el nombrado.- Si no querías venir podrías habérmelo dicho, pero ten algo de respeto y observa el arte.

-Ya lo hago.- Sonrió levemente el japonés.

La cara del otro entonces se tiñó de rojo, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo en su análisis de pintura, mientras Kuro seguía observando al menor.

Cuando acabaron, salieron de la sala, encontrándose con Gina de frente.

-Oh, ¿ya terminasteis?¿Queréis tomar un café o un té?

-Lo siento Gina, pero tenemos planes.- Kuro miró al otro confundido, ¿más planes?

-Oh, que pena.. Bueno, c'est la vie! Espero verte pronto, ¡pasároslo bien!

-Igualmente Gina.

Los dos salieron rápidamente del edificio, casi corriendo por la semi vacía calle.

-¡O-Oi!¿A dónde vamos?

-A un motel.- Fue la simple respuesta del otro.

 _~Le timeskip traído a ustedes por la droga de Zao~_

-¡Hey Kuro!- Le sacudía Oliver.

¿Por qué tenía que haber reunión general ese día?

-¿Qué quieres Oliver?- Gruñó en respuesta, viendo como Allen y James se acercaban.

-¿Por qué tienes esa marca en tu cuello?

Vio como unos metros adelante, Luciano paraba y le miraba con las mejillas brillantes.

-Oh...- Se tocó la zona, ahora casi toda la atención puesta en él. Sonrió de forma gatuna, casi toda la sala cagándose de miedo por este gesto en la cara del nipón.- Sólo... Pasé la noche con un animal salvaje con tendencia a la pintura.

-Que te jodan.- Alguien gritó en la sala, un grito anónimo, por supuesto. Aunque Kuro no se salvó de algunas miradas asesinas y unas pícaras, valía la pena por ver el rostro de Luciano con esa sonrisa cálida y las mejillas rojas.

 _Tú eres arte._


End file.
